1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor apparatus and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus having special stacked structures and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need and a 3D stacked memory structure is developed.
Vertical gate (VG) structures have been widely used in the 3D stacked memory structures. For high element density and large memory capacity, the stacked layers of the vertical gate structures are desired to have larger heights and smaller widths. However, such structures may easily cause bit line patterns bending, which will induce word lines bridging. Once the word line bridging happens, the whole memory block will be useless.